Naruto: Tale of Vengeance and Redemption
by IGB-II
Summary: Over the course of their three year absence from the village, Naruto and Sasuke learned more or the village's history and what it stands for. In that time, they make a decision that will leave a mark on the shinobi world.
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs that are in this fanfic.**

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

He slowly walked down the empty corridor, stopping only to face the door to Orochimaru's room. **Chidori Spear**, he mumbled piercing through the door and into Orochimaru's Body, unsheathing his Sword of Kusanagi to slice the door to pieces. "Just as I thought." Orochimaru said while attempting to move the spear that was partly thrust into his chest as Sasuke slipped the katana back into it's container.

"I've come to tell you that I won't be handing you my body. I came to the conclusion that you are unworthy of the Uchiha name and the sharingan that comes with it. There's nothing that I can learn from anymore both you and I know this. Which is another reason I've come to dispose of you." Sasuke explained while forming the hand seals for his next attack.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Technique" Sasuke mumbled watching as the fireball was hurled towards a still impaled Orochimaru. He finally had gotten the chidori out his chest leaving him wide open for the attack coming his way. As the smoked cleared Orochimaru was being regurgitated from the mouth of his previous body. Sasuke mentally smiled to knowing this would significantly lower the amount of chakra of the sannin.

He quickly began to think up a plan to go on the offensive. He tried to immobilize Sasuke in an attempt at not damaging his body so that he'd still be able to use it if he still got the chance to use the Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu. The Kusanagi sword began to extend from within Orochimaru's mouth darting towards Sasuke. Quickly changing the appearance of my sharingan to the Mangekyo quickly allowing Sasuke to intercept the sword with the limb from his Susanoo although sword partly pierced through the limb.

A look of utter confusion and shock began to play on Orochimaru's appearance, as he hadn't been aware that Sasuke's sharingan had developed into the next stage. _When the hell did he develop the mangekyo? How did he get it?_ Orochimaru thought as he tried to continue pushing the sword through the limb of susanoo. _This body is failing me I need to end this quickly. _He thought to himself

Sasuke had been waiting for the sannin to pull out his sword, and as soon as he got a hold of the sword he began channeling his chakra into the Kusanagi Sword pushing out Orochimaru's. With the sword under his control he placed my hand on the floor and said the name of his jutsu. ** "Summoning Technique: Grand Inferno" **A hole began to form directly under Orochimaru growing rapidly in size, a heat radiating from within it, a heat equivalent to amaterasu. Orochimaru spit something out of his mouth as a bright fire began to engulf his body.

As Sasuke turned around he was met by the true form of Orochimaru, a serpent made up many smaller snakes. Sasuke quickly began to put the sword to use as he channeled his chakra into the sword it began to extend towards the sannin at a rapid speed, successfully cutting the end peice of the serpent's body. As the snake tried to make it's way towards Sasuke he was caught by Sasuke's suasnoo limb. As the limb held the sannin down snakes that covered the sannin began to detach from Orochimaru and make their way towards Sasuke.

He quickly began to go through the hand seals. Once again Sasuke had caught Orochimaru, but this time the sannin wouldn't be given a chance to get away. " No jutsu you do could ever surpass the power of the Sharingan. **Summoning Technique: Grand Inferno.**" _This marks the end of the legendary Orochimaru._ Sasuke thought triumphantly.

Another chakra signature was coming closer towards me. I stood indifferently letting the events of the battle soak in._ With Orochimaru out of the way I can continue with what I had arranged._ Sasuke reverted his sharingan back into the first stage, and began to walk out of the room and into the hallway. "Which one are you now?" Kabuto asked, questioning whether I was Orchimaru or myself. I turned around and decided to show him with the sharingan.

With that he continued to walk down the corridor putting the Kusanagi Sword into his sheath._ It extended the_ amo_unt of time it took to finish the battle with Orochimaru, but it was worth the reward in the en_d. The final events of the fight began to replay in his mind. It wasn't hard to defeat the snake sannin due to his weakened state and the continuous amount of training he had been doing with Orochimaru, not to mention the new training regimen he had acquired with his new comrade._ With him out of the way I can begin with phase 2 of plan. _As soon as he opened the door to his room he began to gather his equipment.

Afterwards he headed towards one of Orochimaru's experimentation labs, to fulfill a promise he'd made to one of Orochimaru's experiments. As he made his way into the lab and walked up towards capsule he heard a voice come from within it."So you killed Orochimaru." The voice stated. Sasuke used his newly acquired sword to break the capsule freeing Suigetsu from his imprisonment. When he got out he was reduced to a puddle of water due to the experiments he endured. "Suigetsu you're the second. Come with me I need you to meet someone." I said beginning to turn around to leave the lab.

"So there are others?" Suigesu asked emerging from the puddle of water.

"Yes, I will explain it on the way."

"Just be sure that you know that I owe you nothing in return for my freedom. Many wanted to deal with Orochimaru, you were just the first to succeed." Suigetsu warned positioning his fingers into the shape of a gun. "I'm joking, but I let you go so now we're even. I'll join you but I have something I need to take possession of." He said walking away

"Hn. Put some clothes on, we're leaving." Sasuke responded leaving the room. After they made their exit from the hideout, they were met by a shinobi sitting against a tree. Upon their arrival he picked himself up to make his way over to them. To Suigetsu he didn't look too different from Sasuke. He was taller than Sasuke, had an earing in his left ear, and had short unkempt dark hair. The fact that his eyes were the color of blood with no tomoe, and the symbol on his sleeveless shirt was different from that of the Uchiha clan, quickly told him they weren't related. "Suigetsu this is Akuma Kaeru."

"Where are we headed next?" Akuma asked

"We need to go to the Southern and Northern hideouts. I have two people that i'd like to recruit, Karin and Jugo." Sasuke stated.

"Before we do that, Sasuke do you know what happened to the Executioner's Blade, the blade that belonged to my predecessor, Zabuza Momochi. This is one of the goals that I will need to accomplish and if I take possession of it, i'll agree help you. " Suigetsu explained.

"Well then, off to the grave of Zabuza Momochi." Akuma announced they began to walk towards Zabuza's grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup that the first chapter. In the next one I will try to revolve around Naruto. Yes I changed the process and sped up the time span in which Sasuke achieved the Mangekyo, that will be explained in late chapters. If you would could you please post if I could improve on anything, and if I have any errors. For now Bye.<strong>


	2. Power of Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs that are in this fanfic.**

**The Power of Naruto Uzumaki**

After Naruto had woken up he continued with the same routine he'd made up since he'd come back to the village following his two and a half-year absence. Since then he'd taken the bell test with Kakashi alone, although Sakura had insisted that she assist him he had declined, to test the skills he'd been working on since he was away from the village. He'd passed of course but it almost cost the Jounin his life, and defeated Akatsuki member Sasori.

Kakashi had been able to survive some of Naruto's most deadly ninjutsu twice, because of his mangekyo sharingan. From what Sasuke had told him, each mangekyo sharingan had a special ability. Kurama said Kakashi's sharingan had an ability called Kamui, a space-time technique that allowed him to suck jutsu to another area.

Kakashi had suffered from chakra exhaustion due to his overuse of the ability in one day. He would have died had it not been for the immediate medical help of Tsunade. Due to the Hokage's help, his injuries were dealt with and he was released from the hospital earlier this moth. Kakashi proved himself to be a formidable opponent.

Sasori was a different story all together. Naruto had provided enough proof about why he should have gone with Chiyo baa-sama that Kakashi was forced to let him help her fight Sasori. He'd done this so he could get away from the watchful eyes of Kakashi and Sakura, so when he fought nothing would find its way back to Tsunade.

Sasori had proven himself to be quite versatile in combat. He had forced Chiyo baa-sama to flee, to sacrifice herself for Gaara after Sasori had proven that he wasn't the grandson that she knew before. After she left, Naruto was able to battle the Shinobi without holding anything back. After he had defeated Sasori, he had found out some interesting things about the shinobi, and ultimately decided to ask the him if he would join Atasozo and their cause. It took some negotiating but he had succeeded in acquiring him.

As Naruto finished with his breakfast, he made a shadow clone, to go in place of him, to meet with Neji at the Hyuga compound. One of the things he did regularly since he came back to Konoha, was Meditate with Neji. It allowed him to calm his mind and grasp better control of his emotions. Since he had fought with Kakashi, he had decided to recruit Neji into Atasozo. In return Naruto removed his birdcage seal for him. It wasn't too hard considering the knowledge of seals he had picked up on in his time away from Konoha.

After the shadow clone had left the apartment, he had decided go to the market to pick up some supplies he'd need for the day.

xxxxxx

After arriving at he Southern Hideout their attempt at recruiting Karin was a failure. She had bluntly stated that she had not interest in join Sasuke and his team. Before they left they released all the prisoners, stating that there was no further use for them to be locked up in cages. With that they were now nearing the Northern Hideout.

"I was wondering, where are you from?" Suigetsu asked looking at Akuma. It was something he began to wonder about shortly after meeting him. He hadn't said that much about himself.

"I'm from Kumogakure. I am the heir to the nearly extinct Kaeru clan, distant relatives of the Kaguya clan. Most of us are known for our kekkei genkai, Oshonokaizen. It allows us to manipulate and morph our body and spirit to anything of our liking, although we can't permanently stay in that form. We're considered demons due to our use of it. Most of my clansmen died due battling with the Enerugi clan over territory that wasn't ours to begin with. In the end we made a truce, and are now working towards rebuilding our clans. It was a stupid civil war that cost us valuable shinobi." He finished with a distant look in his eyes.

"We're here." Sasuke said slowing down his pace.

"Where's the guards? Akuma asked looking around for one. Just as he was finished a guy in a blue uniform came crawling towards them asking for help. As if on que, a red creäture came crashing through a wall from within the building.

"There's been a riot from the prisoners." Sasuke voiced answering the question that everyone had been wondering about.

"So how are we supposed find Jugo, if he's even still here?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to have to split up." Akuma said earnestly.

xxxxx

As Naruto finished meditating with Neji he said his thanks, and left the Hyuga compound, careful not to be seen by anybody. He was already under the watchful eyes of Anbu, it would be worse to have the Hyuga getting suspicious too. After he left he made his way towards upper Konoha to deliver something, of need to one of his comrades.

As he entered the Kurama Clan compound he was met by none other than their heiress, Yakumo Kurama. Of the many Shinobi that had joined Atasozo cause, Yakumo would become one of their best shinobi, with the information he was about to give her. After making it to her room Naruto began to talk.

"Yakumo-chan I came over today to give you some scrolls that I recieved during the last mission I had recieved. The first scroll contains information of Sasori's Kugutsu techniques. I had retrieved it with the hope that you would use it as a form of Ninjutsu, due to your weakened state." Naruto said handing over the scrolls.

"The second scroll contains the copies of his puppets, I wanted to notify you that the puppet of himself will be hard to use due to the fact that it was meant to be controlled from the inside."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will study over it as soon as possible."Yakumo said as a smile made its way onto her face.

**Council Meeting**

As Danzo joined the joined rest of the council members, he immediately expressed his annoyance of having leave what he was attending to, to rush to an unscheduled council meeting. To his surprise not only were all the Clan heads attending the meeting but also, the clan heirs attending the meeting, although he wouldn't say that it was something he disliked, but thought they should practice more to educate the next generation with inviting them to meetings every once in a while.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" He growled as he took his seat next to the rest of the council members.

After everybody took their seat, Tsunade began to discuss the topic of discussion.

"To answer the question that most of you are wondering about, I've gathered everybody together today due to a potential threat, that may lead to the destruction of the Hidden Leaf village, that can't be left unattended. As I am sure you've all noticed since the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto, he hasn't seemed to be himself and at times may seem like a different person in all. The reason why all the clan heirs are present, is due to their closeness to Naruto.

"Although it's true that most of us has seen Naruto grow up before our very eyes, he's become increasingly darker since his return from training with Jiraiya-san. Due to the power he contains within himself, he will continuously pose a threat to Konoha, if he's unable to control it. Which is why until we, the council, are proven differently, Naruto Uzumaki must constantly be watched." Tsunade finished in a hardened tone.

Everyone began to voice their opinion of Naruto, but were quickly silenced by Tsunade.

"I'm going to tell all important information. This is an S-rank secret, and if information of this is leaked, you will be punishable with the penalty of death." Tsunade warned, causing the atmosphere within the room to change immediately.

"This power that Naruto carries within his body is the Kyubi, otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After the Kyubi attacked the village, it was sealed into Naruto, shortly after he was born, by the Yondaime Hokage. This is why Naruto faced discrimination from the villagers, and why he received the attention of the Sandaime Hokage." Tsunade explained.

"So you're just expecting us to believe that this demon is living inside of Naruto?!" Kiba exclaimed incredulously.

"Kiba, shut up, you're not only embarrassing yourself but us as a clan!" Tsume said glaring daggers at the boy.

"Some of you may have seen this when you attended the academy. I want you all to use this information to try and get closer to Naruto, to be there for him in his time of need." Tsunade finished. "That marks the end of this meeting, you are excused as we the council must discuss other matters. Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai, you need to get ready for your mission. You're scheduled to leave in 3 hours." Tsunade said dismissing everyone from the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>That marks the end of chapter 2! I decided to add a bit about Akuma's character so that you would be able to understand what's happening in the a few of the chapters. My next update should be around Friday, so until then.:)<strong>


	3. Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs that are in this fanfic.**

**The Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke**

As the dust began to clear, Sasuke's susanoo stood in it's glory buzzing as the black lightning armor that he'd created, protected him from C0. As he exited his susanoo state, he made his way over towards his Kusanagi Sword. The weapon being able to survive the explosion of C0 proved that it was a weapon of value. In the clearing Akuma, Suigetsu, and Jugo made their way towards Sasuke.

"We couldn't beat Tobi." Suigetsu stated bluntly, inspecting his sword to see if it had been chipped during the battle."It was as if most of our attacks weren't even hitting him." He said incredulously.

"They weren't, he may act stupid but he knows battle tactics. We're gonna have to gather more intel on him if we want to beat him."Akuma replied calmly.

"Come on there's someone else I'd like to visit before going back to search for my brother." Sasuke said walking away from the scene where he fought Deidara. When they went to find Jugo, the prison break had caused them to split up looking for him. Due to the fact that they didn't have any tracker nin or shinobi that specialized in sensory, they had wasted too much of their time.

The one to find Jugo was Akuma, he had used his kekkei genkai to harness the synapses and neural impulses within his body to increase his senses. He had signaled them by constantly spiking his chakra as a way for them to locate him. Before they could begin fighting, Sasuke had interrupted the two. He had explained to Jugo that he and his comrades had come up with a medication to keep his sudden fits of rages at bay, although Jugo was skeptical of this at first, and that Kimimaro had gone out of his way to sacrafice himself for Sasuke's survival.

The fact is that Sasuke had come up with the medication during his time with Orochimaru, he had picked Jugo to join him because Jugo's ability to absorb natural energy and physically alternate his appearance could be of help, but only if he'd be able to control it. After this the medication was given to Jugo and he had joined them believing that Kimimaro's will lived on in Sasuke.

"They're getting closer." Akuma noted with a look of agitation on his face

"Use this, we can't be deterred from the goal at hand." Sasuke said handing him the tattered cloth he formerly used as a shirt.

"Due to the fact the I had failed at acquiring Karin at the Southern Hideout, we have been left without a medic nin. I would like to fight my brother fully healed and with all my power, I also want you to be ready for your opponent as well. Kisame Hoshigaki." He explained as they dashed through the forest.

**xxxxx**

Naruto and the rest of the group continued forward in their search of Sasuke. Kiba had been trying to single out his scent for a while now, remaining silent to keep his concentration on the faint scent.

"I've got a scent, be he's on the move again. We've got to hurry!" Kiba informed the rest of the group.

Those words alone seemingly gave the group a boost in energy as they picked up the pace.

_'It seems we'll meet sooner, rather than later my friend.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Wait! His scent is moving in all directions!" Kiba exclaimed.

"He's caught onto us. Whoever he has in his group is skilled in sensory." Kakashi explained

"We can't afford to lose track of him." Naruto said creating multiple shadow clones.

They quickly split up in all directions to look for the missing nin. As they scouted the areas one noticed a figure behind a tree. As the figure began to move forwards the Sharingan looked in his direction. The figure revealed himself to be none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke quickly came to a stop causing the rest of them to look on in confusion. He quickly went through a couple of hand seals before mumbling to himself. As this was done a small cottage appeared before them. As they walked in, they were greeted by 2 people. One a being a girl with light skin, long white hair that reached the base of her back and framed her face, and brighter than blue eyes. She was somewhat around their age, and was certainly pleasing to the eye.

The other was a boy, with tanned skin, brown hair spiking towards the bottom clouding his right eye, and copper brown eyes. He looked rather calm and laid back,much like Jugo.

Upon seeing the group the two stepped aside letting them enter.

"Hioto-chan, I need you heal us before we leave." Sasuke said sitting down.

With a simple nod of the head she began to do as requested, finished with the group in a couple of minutes.

"Is there anything else you need? She asked in a soft voice.

"No thanks, were about to go. I also came to inform you two of the plan from here on out." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"After I defeat my brother we will be brought back to Konoha, by their team that is tracking us now. From there on we're to leave the village in 2 months, unless events come up that force us to either move the date forward or backwards. If this happens you'll all be notified immediately.

"How can you be so sure that they'll allow us to join the village?" Inazuma questioned leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Naruto said that he would make sure of it. We can only place our faith in his hands. It's time to go." Sasuke answered while getting up.

With this they made their exit out the cottage to continue in their search for Uchiha Itachi. They headed towards some of the Akatsuki's hideouts that Jugo had marked down for them. As Sasuke walked through the cave he was met by a shaded figure.

He looked on, his sharingan spinning rapidly due to the chakra signature. "Itachi." he called out towards the figure causing him step forward so that Sasuke could see him.

"Hello brother. It's been a while since I had last seen you, how you've grown." Itachi stated, before continuing. "Meet me at the Uchiha Hideout." With this he dispersed into dozens of crows leaving Sasuke to stand there alone. When he exited the cave he simply nodded to them and signaled for them to follow him. "We're going to the Uchiha Hideout, there the battle will take place." Sasuke explained. _'I will relieve you of the burden placed unto you brother.' _Sasuke thought to himself._  
><em>

**xxxxx**

Sensing the chakra signatures of Naruto's comrades Itachi released him from the genjutsu he had placed on him, and left before Naruto could regain his composure. As Naruto came back to his senses, he saw his teammates coming towards him. "It was just a bust." Naruto said before they could question him. "We've got-" He started before he was interrupted by an explosion sounding off. They quickly made a silent agreement and raced towards the direction of the rising smoke.

As they edged closer, they were greeted by a masked man. "Howdy!" He exclaimed, causing Naruto to stop in place.

"Well if it isn't Tobi of the Akatsuki." Naruto announced to the surprise of everyone.

"Yay, it seems my names is spreading. Soon I'll be known all throughout the whole Shinobi nation!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Be careful, if he's a member of the Akatsuki, he's guaranteed to be powerful." Yamato warned. With this statement everyone took on a fighting stance. Everyone except Naruto that is. As he looked on he began to measure up the opponent. The information that he had received from Sasori, told him that Tobi was skilled on the defensive side of a battle.

_'This is gonna be interesting.' _He thought to himself.

**xxxxx**

"**Fire Style: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique.**" Sasuke shouted as fire began to shoot out in multiple directions.

_'Hm, he's manuevering the technique from the outside in, leaving no from for me to escape.'_ Itachi thought to himself as he shunshinned straight towards Sasuke.

"**Chidori** **Senbon.**"Sasuke said as the lightning enhanced senbon fired towards Itach. _'Shit.' _Itachi thought before they made contact with him as soon as he finished the Shunshin no jutsu, only leaving him time to blink before he was bombarded by the senbon, sending Itachi through the roof. Sasuke quickly jumped through the gaping hole to join Itachi.

"**Lightning Style Armor.**" Sasuke mumbled creating a cloak of black lightning to increase his movement. As he did this he removed the Kusanagi Sword from its sheath, as the sharingan transformed into the mangekyo.

"**Amaterasu**" Sasuke heard from behind, causing his eyes to wide in shock,at the fact that Itachi took the momentum of his jutsu and used it against him. He quickly summoned the ribs from his susanno to act as a shield to protect him from the ninjutsu. He quickly dismissed the ribs to see an astonished Itachi. He smirked at his brother's surprise of him gaining the mangekyo.

He could clearly see that Itachi's chakra flow was diminishing by the second, which didn't shock him due to the fact that Itachi didn't have high chakra reserves, and has already used two techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi on the other hand was shock to see Sasuke with the mangekyo sharingan, due to the fact that the only person that Sasuke could've killed to gain it, had confronted him in the woods not to long ago.

_'What did you do?' _Itachi thought to this s happening he was losing blood by the second. He quickly removed that from thought as he had already used two of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities already. He only had one more at his disposal before he'd run out of chakra reserves.

"Surprised, are we brother?" Sasuke mocked as he quickly rushed towards Itachi, using the enhanced speed from his lightning armor, the Kusanagi Sword aimed at his heart, although Itachi was still able to shunshin away. While he was moving away he quickly used his last card.

"**Susanoo!**" Itachi said in a monotone voice as the sentient creature began to form around Itachi encasing him. As Sasuke saw this, he kept his poker face knowing that Itachi had used his last key move, Shadow clones appeared on either side of him. They quickly raced off towards Itachi, Susanoo forming with each step they took. As Sasuke looked up towards the sky, he took notice of the thunder clouds that had formed throughout the battle.

He raised his both his arms in the air, harnessing the power of lightning within the clouds. "**Kirin.**" He whispered as twin dragons composed entirely of lightning, emerged from the clouds aimed at Itachi leaving him in a life or death situation. He had two options, he could attack the clones of Susanoo pursuing him leaving him open for the jutsu Sasuke had set upon him, or he could focus on dodging the creatures set on his destruction, leaving him susceptible to the clones acting towards him, both resulting in certain death.

Before he could react to either, he was brought into a dark abyss. Nothingness seemed to consume everything, even causing him to suffocate due to its potency. _'I haven't been brought to the land of the dead, so where am I?' _He thought to himself as he tried to figure where he'd been sent.

"You've been caught in my genjutsu." A voice answered from seemingly all directions. A figure began to form, before Itachi's very eyes. "I don't wish to fight brother, not now, I only want to talk." Sasuke said in cautious tone, walking up to Itachi.

"Before you are relieved of your duties as a shinobi, I wanted to inform of some of the information I discovered. I know." Was all he said before flashes of the Uchiha Massacre began to play in all directions, in the genjutsu realm they had been brought to, signaling that he knew of Itachi's mission.

Once again for the second time in one day, emotions betrayed Itachi's appearance as a look of utter astonishment played on his face. "I understand the mission Konoha assigned you to carry out when you killed off our kin," Sasuke paused before continuing on. "Which is why I've come to relieve you of the burden placed on your shoulders. Although it is also why I can't allow them to just spit on the sacrifice that you made, to protect them." Sasuke finished with venom laced in every word.

"Sasuke, I chose to carry on mission of my own free will. It was an unavoidable task, that if hadn't been carried out, would have led to the destruction of either Konoha, or the clan itself." Itachi stated reasoning with him.

"Either way it the past, and we can't change that, although I've reasoned to recreate the village, that Konoha allowed to be destroyed due to its growing power. I, along with my comrades, have decided defect to the reconstructed village of Uzushiogakure. I do apologise, but I can't follow the path that tried to carve for me." Sasuke said with finalization.

"Sasuke, as your big brother, I support whatever decision you make, one hundred percent, even if I dislike it. I leave the future of the future of the Uchiha clan in your capable hands." Itachi said putting an end to the genjutsu. As Itachi came back to world of the living he no longer tried to dodge the attack coming towards him, as he welcomed the impending death that was to come sooner, rather than later.

"I love you brother." Itachi said before he was struck down by the twin lightning dragons shattering Susanoo to pieces.

Sasuke slowly made his way over to Itachi's body, a lone tear trailing from his left eye. As he approached the corpse he took the container that as hidden in his brother's left sleeve. Afterwards he proceeded to remove his brother eyes so that he could transplant them later. Afterwards he continued to seal the body into a scroll, so his brother could have a proper burial.

He noticed 8 figures coming towards him, followed by 5 others . He quickly put the eyes in the container and put it into a pocket seal. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled when they were within hearing range.

"There's no need to yell, and preach to me about why I should rejoin the leaf. Now that my goal of killing my brother is a reality, I will openly come back to the leaf of my own free will." Sasuke said before continuing. "Under one condition, you allow my comrades to come as well." He demanded.

"While we're happy that you've decided to come back to the Leaf, although it's up to Lady Tsunade if your comrades may join also." Naruto answered going to embrace the Uchiha. After this they all headed towards Konoha, their mission of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, successfully completed. _'Things are falling together perfectly.' _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter three, and Atasozo are even closer to achieving their goal. I decided to post the chapter earlier than Friday due to all the spare time I have. I introduced two new OCs and I'm going to include more information about them in chapter four. Till then. :)<strong>


	4. Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs that are in this fanfic.**

**Acception into Konoha**

"Hokage-sama, the mission to retrieve Sasuke was a success, although he's requested that his comrades join him as well. What do you want to do with them?" Kakashi asked walking into the room.

The Hokage thought hard about the situation before answering. "They will have to undergo interrogation from Inoichi. If they pass, then I'll allow them membership into Konoha. I want you to Sasuke escorted here yourself." Tsunade said before taking a sip of saké to prepare her for her talk with the Uchiha. Tsunade thought to herself.

**xxxxx**

As Sasuke and his team were informed of the process they'd undergo, they accepted it without any complaints. As he was escorted to the Hokage's office he felt the looks people were giving, looks of appreciation, as word of Itachi's death hadn't taken long to spread. This agitated him, although he continued to mask his emotions.

"Come in." Tsunade answered as they knocked on the door. "Well if it isn't our missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke, would take a seat please." Tsunade asked, although it sounded more like a demand. "To get straight to the point, due to you leaving the village of your own free will, I will be placing under the watch of Hyuga Hinata, and you will be doing community service for 1 month, and you'll be under probation for 1 year. It's not optional. Although you can choose whether you want to live at the Uchiha Estate or an apartment within the village."

"Hmpf."

Tsunade dismissed them and with that Hinata walked in to begin her mission, watching over Sasuke Uchiha. The talk wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

As they exited the Hokage residence Sasuke began to contemplate why they'd put him under the watch of Hinata Hyuga. He hadn't seen her do anything special in their mission nor was he informed that she was a formidable kunoichi. The whole situation confused him to no end, he thought they'd assign someone with more power to watch over him. Dismissing the thought, he headed towards the place he'd be forced to call home for the time being. Hinata followed without question.

"Uchiha-san, will you spar with me?" She asked, after arriving at the Uchiha training grounds. After dropping off his equipment at his house in the Uchiha Estate, Sasuke went to the backyard to continue practicing his kenjutsu, with the Kusanagi Sword. Although it had been in his possession for a bit, he hadn't gotten used to using it. After thinking about it he decided to accept her request. _'Maybe I'll figure out why she was chosen.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Alright." He said pulling out his Kusanagi sword.

The area was flooded with the release of their chakra as they got into their fighting stances.

**xxxxx**

Tsunade had received the report of the shinobi, asking for entrance into Konoha. The information Inoichi handed to her hadn't failed to surprise her. In fact she was quite interested in the group of shinobi Sasuke had acquired. She was finishing with the last three shinobi on the list they'd given her. She was given a full report of the ninja with the most information they could acquire.

Akuma Kaeru

Birthdate- September 5  
>Gender- Male<br>Age- 16  
>Height- 169 cm<br>Weight- 58 kg  
>Kekkei Genkai- Oshonokaizen<br>Clan- Ketsueki Clan  
>Nature Type- Lightning Release, Water Release, &amp; Fire Release<p>

Info: He was a former shinobi of Kumogakure, before he joining Sasuke. The two became good friends when sasuke was at a hideout near Kumo and he decided leave and to help him carry out his goals. He is the heir to the Kaeru clan, and an owner of their kekkei genkai, Oshonokaizen, and ability that grants the user manipulation over either their body/spirit to do anything of their liking, the effects aren't permanent.

Hioto Yuki

Birthdate- January 1  
>Gender- Female<br>Age- 16  
>Height- 163 cm<br>Weight- 49 kg  
>Kekkei Genkai- Hyoton<br>Clan- Yuki Clan  
>Nature Type- Water Release &amp; Wind Release<p>

Info- She was formerly a medic nin in Kirigakure, and a member of the scattered Yuki clan. The clan split up due to the persecutions of those who possessed kekkei genkai, due their part the civil war that took place some time ago. It is unknown what her status is in the Yuki clan.

Inazuma Enerugi

Birthdate- August 22  
>Gender- Male<br>Age- 16  
>Height- 167 cm<br>Weight-51 kg  
>Kekkei Genkai- Shokubutsu<br>Clan- Enerugi Clan  
>Nature Type- Lightning Release &amp; Earth Release<p>

Info- Inazuma isn't a clan heir, but due to the casualties in their war against the Kaeru clan the position of Head of the clan was forced upon him, although he was reluctant at first due to the amount responsibility it meant. Formerly a shinobi of Kumogakure, Inazuma possesses his clan's kekkei Genkai, their unique chakra allow them to tap into the plants around them, effectively placing the plants under their control.

_'Hm, you sure know how to pick em.' _Tsunade thought to herself as she began to approve the shinobi, membership into the Hidden Leaf.

"Izumo, Kotetsu!" Tsunade yelled calling for her assistant.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" He answered entering the room

"Izumo bring Hinata and Sasuke here. Kotetsu, escort the shinobi under Inoichi's possession over here." She ordered.

"Hai!" They shouted leaving to complete their assignment.

The two arrived in record time with the subjects of their assignment.

"I've called you all here to tell you that I've agreed to give you citizenship into Konoha as shinobi, and as such you will all need to take multiple test to decide the teams you'll be place on." Tsunade explained

After going through a set of twenty drills in all the teams were finally established.

"Team 1 will consist of Akuma Kaeru, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Jugo. Your team was pieced together due to your abilities at close-mid range combat. Team 2 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Inazuma Enerugi, and Hioto Yuki, your team was put together due to your abilities in ninjutsu and taijutsu, as well as the use of your Kekkei Genkai, being able to attack from virtually anywhere in battle. Both teams will be placed under my direct order." Tsunade explained. "You're all dismissed."

**3 days later**

_'Hm so she's placed herself in charge of us. She certainly isn't dumb, she doesn't want us to operate on our own in fear that we're still a threat to he village. The hokage is smart, although she seems to drink a lot of saké. This is gonna be fun.' _Akuma thought to himself.

"I want something to eat, Sasuke get us something." He said getting off the sofa.

"We have to go to the market, I don't have food in here." He said going to get some money. Afterwards, the two left to go buy some food, with Hinata trailing behind. They came back an hour later with multiple bags in each hand.

"What's with all the bags?" Suigetsu asked

"He wanted one of everything in the market!" Sasuke growled glaring at Akuma.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted, is that so much of a crime?" He asked ending the discussion

"What're we gonna make?" Jugo asked. This question got everyone thinking. They bought all of this food and no one knew what they wanted.

"I c-could make something if that's okay." Hinata volunteered, she was bored with just watching over them.

"Can you cook?" Suigetsu asked wanting to know if they'd be served good food instead of something bitter and burnt.

"Anything's better than that crap you gave us the other day. You can go ahead if you'd like." Akuma said insulting Suigetsu.

"Okay then." She said going to prepare to fix them dinner, as Suigetsu began to defend himself.

_'Hn, so she willing to cook for people she barely knows?' _Sasuke thought to himself. He hadn't met very many people this kind. It confused him even more than he originally was.

The food was finished faster than expected. She served steak and rice balls.

"Thanks Hinata." They said in unison before eating. When they finished Jugo washed the dishes and everyone went to sleep. Everyone except Sasuke. After waking in the middle of the night he decided to go for a walk. As he exited Uchiha grounds his mind wondered back to his deceased brother.

_'You gave everything for this village. Everything for me, and it was all in vain. I'm sorry brother, I-'_ He stopped, noticing the faint presence of someone's chakra.

"Come out of the shadows." He demanded. He hadn't been to surprised that Hinata had followed him, but for her to notice him leaving Uchiha grounds at midenight did surprise him. She seemed to be determined to go through with her mission.

"Why are you out at this time?" She questioned.

"Because, I couldn't sleep." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

He continued to walk throughout Konoha with her following him at a distance.

"Why did you take up this mission?" He asked. The question had been on his mind all day.

"B-because I want to prove to everybody that I have grown in confidence and power. The Hokage seemed to notice this, she had chosen me herself." She explained with a smile. She almost went an entire sentence without stuttering.

"Hn." They began to head back towards their current place of residence.

When they arrived Sasuke began to meditate. Hinata only watched him. _'His chakra, it's enormous.'_ She thought to herself. She was having a hard time concentrating due to the amount of chakra he was releasing. It was calmly suffocating, although it was just enough to make someone feel uncomfortable.

She hadn't noticed that she fell asleep until she heard someone waking her up. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke staring down at her.

"Wake up. I'm going to the training grounds." He said as he headed out the door. As she got us she looked out the window, the sky was still dark and the moon still up. Akuma came out from the back of the mansion going straight towards the kitchen _'Why are they up so early?'_ She thought to herself as she followed Sasuke out the door.

She began to wonder why he even woke her up, when he could have just left. _'__Maybe he just didn't want people questioning him.' _

"Sasuke, the Hokage wants to see you." An anbu stated from within the trees. He only changed his direction towards the Hokage residence. "What does she want?" Akuma asked thinking out loud.

After going into her office they saw that the rest of team 8 were already there. Tsunade announced their mission that would begin at 9 AM today. "I want you to track some of Otogakure's shinobi. They've been following the trail of the Three tails and we want Team 8 and Team 7, Sasuke included, to intercept them and capture it before they can." She explained before dismissing them.

"Hinata-chan, how have you been?" Kiba asked with a smile. She already knew what he meant. He had expressed his dislike of the fact that she was assigned to watch over Sasuke multiple times._ 'You're too over protective, do you really think that I'm incapable of watching over them?'_ She asked herself.

"Good." She said with a nod in response, ending the attempted conversation.

"If you need any help, just call us." He said leaving. Hearing everything he just said, Akuma understood the meaning of him even starting the conversation. He couldn't blame him for not trusting them, but they came here willingly. At least he was honest enough to state his dislike for them to his face._ 'Everyone will be dealt with sooner or later' _He thought smiling

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done with this chapter, and i'm going to start on the next one eventually this week. I'm going to start getting more into OC characters in a few chapters. Until then:)<strong>


End file.
